One valuable object that many people carry on a day-to-day basis is a wallet. The wallet contains items of financial value, such as cash, credit cards and other payment instruments. It additionally may include personal information, such as identification cards, which people use every day to verify their identities at various locations and/or establishments. However, the wallet has not caught up to the digital age. In particular, digital replacements of identification cards may in some cases be more susceptible to fraud if they are easy to counterfeit, copy, or duplicate, or may otherwise be more difficult to verify as authentic.